User blog:F0XTRAUT/War Robots Survey No. 3281
Hello and welcome to my survey! The main purpose of this blog is to gather data on various topics, such as weapons and robots. Sometimes, polls may ask your opinion on certain aspects of some issues. (i.e. what would you do if you could change this?) There will be some weapons here that are not in the live server but were in the test server, such as the Igniter. The Igniter is a medium version of Ember. And the Avalanche is a much heavier version of Tulumbas. Please answer all polls and give your feedback in the comments down below. If you have further questions, please ask on my message wall. I will be doing more surveys like this one in the future for many reasons. So Far, this is the 3rd Survey to be posted in accordance with the 1st & 2nd surveys. There are 32 Questions... Don't Cheat! 1. Which Weapon Combo is Better? 4x Ion 3x Zeus 2. Which Weapon Combo is Better? 4x Punisher 2x Avenger 3. Which Weapon Combo is Better? 4x Molot 2x Tempest 4. Which Setup is most suitable for Eldritch Ares? Halo & Corona Halo & Taran Halo & Orkan Halo & Scourge Halo & Igniter 5. Which Setup is most suitable for Loki? 3x Halo 3x Gust 2x Marquess 2x Blazes 3x Sparks 6. Which Setup is most suitable for Tyr? Halo & Corona Gust & Storm Hussar & Marquess Igniter & Blaze Spark & Scourge 7. Which Setup is most suitable for Fenrir? Corona & Glory Taran & Redeemer Scourge & Calamity Igniter & Ember Orkan & Exodus 8. Which is Better in terms of Aesthetics? Eldritch Ares Ares (Including all Paintjobs) 9. Which is Better in terms of Aesthetics? Imperial Hades Cyborg Hades (Appeared in Anniversary Trailer) 10. Which is Better in terms of Aesthetics? Dragon Blaze Blaze 11. Which is Better in terms of Aesthetics? Dragon Marquess 12. Which is Better in terms of Aesthetics? Dragon Calamity 13. What would You rather have? 10,000 Gold <10,000,000,000 Silver <10x Silver Multiplier for Silver you earn from battles <10x Gold Multiplier for Gold you earn from battles 14. What would You rather have? A Full hanger of Pantheon Robots A Full hanger of Dragon Robots A Full hanger of Ragnarok Robots A Full hanger of Suppression Robots A Full hanger of Dash Robots A Full hanger of Descend Robots 15. What would You rather have? 10 Dragon Weapons 10 Components Weapons 10 Gold Weapons 10 Silver Weapons 5 Weapons of any kind 16. Which Clan is Better? Godz Peru Lost Vox PR0 Next 17. Which Robot is Better? Ares Nemesis 18. Which Robot is Better? Natasha Fury Butch Raijin 19. Which Weapon Combo is Better? 2x Marquess & 2x Spark 2x Halo & 2x Gust 2x Halo & 2x Shredder 2x Blaze & Halo 20. Which Weapon Combo is Better? 4x Marquess 3x Hussar 2x Dragoon 21. If you had a choice of getting a Ragnarok Robot, what would it be? Loki Fenrir Tyr 22. Which Enhanced Weapon would you use? Enhanced Halo (Increased Damage & Rooting Chance) Enhanced Gust (Increased Damage & Rate of Fire) Enhanced Magnum (Increased Damage & Rate of Fire & DoT) Enhanced Spark (Roots target for however long the weapon keep damaging it) 23. Which Enhanced Weapon would you use? Enhanced Pinata (Increased Damage & Ammo Capacity) Enhanced Pin (Increased Damage & Ammo Capacity) Enhanced Spiral (Increased Damage & Rate of Fire & DoT) 24. Which Hybrid Robot would you use? Spectre/Haechi Hybrid (Increased Health, Descend, Dash, Energy Shield & 7 Medium Weapons) Inquisitor/Bulgasari Hybrid (Increased Health, Descend, Dash, Physical Shield & 5 Medium + 1 Heavy Weapons) Mercury/Kumiho Hybrid (Increased Health, Helldive, Dash & 2 Medium + 2 Light + 1 Heavy Weapons ) 25. Which Hybrid Robot would you use? Rayker/Ao Qin Hybrid (Increased Health, Dragon Strike, Glance & 6 Light + 1 Heavy Weapons) Blitz/Ao Quang Hybrid (Increased Health, Dragon Strike, Break-In & 3 Medium + 4 Light Weapons) Invader/Ao Jun Hybrid (Increased Health, Dragon Breath, Incursion & 2 Heavy + 1 Medium + 2 Light Weapons) 26. Which Hybrid Weapon would you use? Halo/Sting Hybrid (Increased Damage, Rooting, DoT & 600m Range) Corona/Wasp Hybrid (Increased Damage, Rooting, DoT & 600m Range) Glory/Viper Hybrid (Increased Damage, Each Shot has a chance to root target, DoT) 27. Which Hybrid Weapon would you use? Aphid/Spiral Hybrid (Increased Damage, Missile Count & 600m Range) Vortex/Hydra Hybrid (Increased Damage, Missile Count & 600m Range) Thermite/Chimera Hybrid (Increased Damage, Missile Count & 600m Range) 28. Who would win in a 1v1 Situation? Hades Imperial Hades 29. Who would win in a 1v1 Situation? Ares Eldritch Ares 30. Who would win in a 1v1 Situation? Punisher Destrier (Increased Health) Punisher Destrier (Increased Weapon Damage) 31. Who would win in a 1v1 Situation? Halo/Storm Gareth (Increased Health) Gust/Corona Gareth (Increased Weapon Damage) 32. Rate this Survey? 5 Stars 4 Stars 3 Stars 2 Stars 1 Star (If you choose this answer, your a Pay-2-Win Player) Category:Blog posts